


rather live in his world

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode: s06e19 The Choice, First Kiss, Karaoke, M/M, Multi, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: After karaoke with Chase and Foreman, things get a bit frisky.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Eric Foreman/Greg House
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	rather live in his world

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** singing
> 
> idk about you but i thought the midnight train to georgia karaoke scene was kinda fruity
> 
> enjoy!

"Are we really doing karaoke?" House asks as he's dragged along by Chase and Foreman at the bar.

"Yes," Chase replies. "I'm good at singing, you'll be fine, you can do just back up."

Foreman laughs. "Of course. Hope to entice some of the audience, Chase?"

"I'm _just_ fine with what I've got here, thank you," he says cockily, grinning at him.

As they get to the karaoke stage, House hears Foreman talk with the DJ about what songs are available. They gave him the song choice, so it's all good— he wonders what song it'll be. And then _Midnight Train to Georgia_ starts playing.

"Oh, c'mon," House whispers.

Foreman smiles wide. "Yes?"

Karaoke to this song is, surprisingly, _fun_. House has lots of fun, laughing as he mimics the sound of a train, Foreman pressed too close to him as he does a motion with his cane. It's fun, and he's a bit drunk, and he wouldn't blame himself if he ends up having a drunken one night stand with Chase and Foreman.

"That was fun!" Chase says as he gets off the stage. "We should definitely do it again."

House knows, deep down, that this is all a ploy for him to have other friends by Wilson. Like— Thirteen taking him to a lesbian bar? Doing karaoke with Chase and Foreman? It all feels staged. But he's having fun, so it's okay, he supposes.

House grins at him. "I'd agree with that. Drinks are on me, let's go to the bar."

"Are you looking for nice excuses when you wake up tangled with the two of us tomorrow morning?" Foreman jokes.

House can't help but blush at that. Maybe he is. But just to prove Foreman wrong, as he loves to do, he grabs him and pulls him into a kiss. He kisses back, grabbing his face and smiling when he pulls away. 

"Chase is almost pouting," Foreman says.

House whips his head around.

"No I'm not!" he exclaims. He is kind of pouting.

"Hey, I'm not letting Foreman hog all the attention, wombat," he jokes, pulling him into a kiss as well.

Chase gasps into his mouth, sounding all too happy about it as he kisses back hungrily, hands on the back of House's neck, on his tiptoes to reach him as well as he can.

"So, no excuses needed now, huh?" Chase says airily.

"Shut up," he groans, pulling him into another kiss. "I'll have to thank Wilson for arranging this. I don't know if he expected a threesome out of it."

"Probably not," Foreman replies. "Do you want to stay out and drink some more, or are you more interested in getting in bed with us?"

House hums. "Alcohol, pills and sex don't combine as well as I'd like them to. We should get going."

"That's it, then," Chase says. "Let's get going."

Yeah, House will definitely have to write Wilson a thank you note.


End file.
